


【colezra】池塘对岸

by Ronan_0259



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronan_0259/pseuds/Ronan_0259
Summary: 暗巷rps衍生，一个非常文艺的au（具体我也不知道怎么描述），时代背景为1930s的巴黎，作家Colin x 书店老板Ezra原梗来自《莎士比亚书店》，一切荣誉属于毕奇小姐和她的朋友们
Relationships: Colin Farrell/Ezra Miller





	【colezra】池塘对岸

“1934年的秋天是充满希望的，”Ezra在他的笔记里这样写道。

那时他惯于在笔记里大段摘抄济慈的诗，还十分细心的在纸张上洒了些梨子味的香水，水果的味道总是让他想起在新泽西的青少年时期。那是一个十月份，他刚刚搬到巴黎。梧桐的叶子逐渐开始变色，浸湿露水的柔软落叶铺满了各处的石头街道，黑色的铁皮街灯在湿润的空气中慢慢生锈，这些属于老欧洲的东西都让他感到新奇。

当时大批来自英语世界的年轻人来到巴黎，去追求对艺术的梦想。以巴黎塞纳河沿岸和苏黎世为中心辐射出的一片地区短暂呈现了战后难得的繁荣光景，文学与艺术回光返照般的从枯枝上重新长出枝条，笔尖纸页上，画布和颜料，金属与大理石，都是谬斯的载体。很多人登陆前甚至一句法语都不会说，仅仅依靠对巴黎空泛的猜想和憧憬，就放弃了在美英语系国家的一切基础，去换一张船票。而Ezra固执的决心并不算事莽撞，这毕竟是他考虑了许久的事情。

“商业和艺术是敌人，”Ezra在当时的笔记里这样描述道，“也许不是永远的敌对，但在艺术进化出坚硬的外壳前，商业的毒汁会不断试图同化它。这也许像是哲学永恒的主题，关于物质与精神间平衡的探讨。英语世界的两个中心：伦敦和纽约，已经选择了黄金。它们抵抗了同盟国的炮火，却没有抵挡住导致文化崩塌的内部腐蚀。这就是我希望常住巴黎的原因之一。”他的记录中出现了大段互相矛盾的形容，或许正是这些灵光一闪的逆喻和悖论打动了他，总之，在Ezra早期的一些短文章中，他总是特别热衷于使用相反的形容词去描述事物。冰冷的火，铅制的羽毛，病态的健康，这些词汇间尖锐的碰撞似乎格外能激起他的热情。那个时候他只有不到二十二岁，很多思考进程已经开始，却还没有足够的阅历去触摸到结论。

与此同时，在西堤岛开一家英语书店是他一直以来最想做的事情，这个渴求越来越强烈，如同蜘蛛网一样到处烦扰着他的心神。直到他听朋友提到ColinFarrell放弃在都柏林的教授职位，而前往巴黎修养的消息时，灵敏地把这当成一个绝佳契机，几乎是立刻买了一张前往法兰西的船票，并在晚餐时向全家宣布了这个消息。总之，三个月之后他来到了大洋的对岸，并买下了一小栋房子。

以商业的眼光来看，那里的地理位置绝佳。房子坐落在紧邻塞纳河的一条街上，门前是流浪画家常常洗笔刷的地方，因此河水总是漂浮着色彩奇异的颜料。河对岸的西堤岛上是巴黎圣母院，未竣工的两个钟楼尖顶掩盖在落叶林中，只有在二层的阁楼才可以隐约看到一点深色大理石的边角。每逢整点它都会敲响一段钟声，震荡的连塞纳河永远平静无波的水都会泛起凌乱的涟漪。Ezra去看房子的时候发现原来的招牌还没有拆除，黑白瓷砖上满是灰尘和碎玻璃。一战前这里还是一家卖牛肉饼、香肠和自制黑麦啤酒的小餐馆。当德意志与奥匈帝国的铁骑踏入法兰西领土的时候，一些塞纳河沿岸的居民撤退到了更远的地方，而有些在战后则再也没有回来，其中就包括原店主。房子内部已经将近十年没有进过人了，因此一打开门就是一股呛人的霉味。战争遗留的破败景象并没有影响到Ezra的兴致，他亲自画了新的设计图纸，并请来了本地的装潢工人来进行改造。他想当然的以美国人的效率为这群法国工人制定了工期，导致开业后的相当长一段时间里，书店一直持续进行着未完的装修工作。这倒也不是什么坏事，拉长的战线给了他足够多的时间去思考细节的布置，从他搬进去的日子起到因战争而被迫歇业的那一天，书店每天都在发生在着或小或大的变化。

最开始的时候，书店只是一栋挤压在周遭建筑里的窄小楼房，柏木柜子贴着几面墙立起来，按英文字母表的顺序塞满了各种书。柜台像一个岛一样设在正中央，地面上到处都是一摞一摞还没有来得及整理的书。除了少部分从大洋彼岸的美国带来的新出版的书，余下的都是从其他二手书店那里接手的旧书。有的还是九成新，有些则几经转手，书页布满不同笔迹的批注。任性的店主把书店完全按照自己的喜好改造，唯一没有摆上书的地方——天花板，被他挂上了各种有东方意趣的小玩意儿。一把半展开的和扇，沾着东南亚庙宇里香熏味的珠串，画着眼睛的雨伞，还有几根孔雀尾羽。这种奇异的装潢又印证了Ezra对矛盾事物的喜爱。几英寸之下就是布置得像中世纪骑士寻宝游戏一样的书堆，上面却是洒着檀木香水的东方收藏品陈列。很长一段时间里，书店都是Ezra和一些年轻的艺术家朋友的秘密乐园，然而几年后这里却成为了英语世界文学青年的朝圣地，于是多次扩建，左右两边都被打通，二层的阁楼改造成了库房，一边是通往地下酒馆的楼梯，另一边则是画家和雕刻家的工作室。

书店一直是书店，名字却总是不同的。1935年的春天到来前，枫树已经抽出火红的枝条，她却依然没有任何名字。别人问起时，Ezra就总说自己还没有想好，因为他想要给书店起一个最好的名字。至于他考虑的如何了呢，却一直没有音讯。言辞间他只称呼书店为“她”，珍重地如同对待一个未出嫁的少女，导致许多朋友都戏谑地说书店是“Ezra的情人”。黑头发的年轻人则默认了这种称呼，并且十分骄傲地反击：“我的爱是仅仅针对美的，除了美以外的任何东西都不在我考虑的范围内。她是我在这个世间最美的造物，我当然爱她。” 这下没人能再说些什么了。美作为一个抽象又模糊的概念，对它的定义是一件非常私人的事情。Ezra曾是唯美主义的忠实拥趸，并因此爱上了好几位爱尔兰作家。最开始是王尔德，后来又陷入了对Colin Farrell的疯狂单恋。他背诵了后者所有的散文；无法完全记忆的长篇小说也多次阅读，直到那几本书的页角都磨圆了。

“一个是同性恋，一个是私生活不检点的花花公子，”Ezra的母亲曾对儿子的文学品味感到痛心疾首，“你就不能喜欢一个正派点的作家吗？”

但她也没有过多的干涉儿子的艺术追求。在王尔德带着污名长眠之后，Farrell也放弃了年轻时代对于美学的极端追求，转而加入爱尔兰戏剧协会，写起了抨击英联邦和战争的讽刺剧本。

还不到十一月的时候，Ezra认识了Lilah和Josh。他们来自纽约的布鲁克林，来到巴黎的第二个星期就租下了Ezra隔壁的房子。他们的画廊叫做“Illustrious”，意为伟大。其实全名应该是“一个伟大父亲的儿子们”，多少有点宗教和神秘学色彩，深得Ezra喜欢。但标题太长而店门太窄，如果全写上去的话字就太小了。于是完整的招牌只能放在画廊里，门口干脆就只写全称的一个单词。

Lilah是一个特立独行的雕刻家，她喜欢把石材从楼上摔下去，再根据裂纹进行创作。Josh看起来则更像一个内向沉默的人，但仅仅是看起来。他还在学习法语，习惯于下午两点起床去写生的生活，画室里堆了几千张不同角度的塞纳河两岸风景画。有些一直没有完成，大片的颜色还空白着，露出铅笔线稿和发黄的亚麻画布。每个星期四的下午书店就不开门了，他们有时会在咖啡馆里坐一坐，或者从新桥走到对岸去闲逛一下午。从路线上来说，经由艺术桥过河才是最近的选择，但Lilah说她不喜欢两侧挂得密密麻麻的锁，那些东西太丑了，于是他们就会绕路到新桥或者王桥。河畔高湿度的凉爽空气对这些美国青年来说是非常新奇的珍贵东西，截然不同的地理环境让他们很多的生活习惯都显得格格不入。

书店的第一个招牌就是Lilah雕刻的，上面用拉丁语写着“情人的他”。这纯粹是一个意外的错误，两个年轻的艺术家听说了“Ezra的情人”这个外号，觉得非常贴切，于是准备悄悄制作一个牌子，作为礼物送给Ezra。最初订的名字是“他的情人”，但由于两个人都没有系统的学过拉丁语，导致在最终制作的时候为了变格问题大伤脑筋。他们在eius amatoris和eius amator中间纠结许久，最后Josh提议用抛硬币决定。印有面额的那一面就是第一个，骑士全身像的那一面就是第二个。最后朝上的那一面上有一个手持圆盾和长毛的骑士，于是写在招牌上的就变成了一个主格的情人和一个属格的他。不过所幸大家也都不怎么了解拉丁语，也没人能及时指出语法上的问题。Ezra非常高兴的收下了这份特别礼物，并且把它挂在橱窗玻璃的正上方。在很多书店的老照片里，这块牌子一直放在书店橱窗最显眼的地方，非常张扬的把语法错误变成了特色。


End file.
